


Always Prepared to Help

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Series: Sir and Sweetheart [16]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Caretaking, Dom/sub, M/M, bad day, cameo by Sonny Carisi, canon-typical descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Mike shows up at Rafael's office in dire need of his Sir. Rafael takes care of him, even after Sonny interrupts.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Mike Dodds
Series: Sir and Sweetheart [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602163
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Always Prepared to Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mgarner1227](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgarner1227/gifts).



Rafael's alone in his office later than he'd like to be when Mike walks in one night. Rafael looks up, ready to tell him he'll be there at least an hour more, but he stays quiet at the look on Mike's face. He looks absolutely wrecked, eyes wild and a tremor running through his whole body. 

"Mike?" Rafael asks, standing from his desk. He doesn't move right away because Mike doesn't turn to look at him. Mike always turns to look at him. Here in his office, when Rafael goes to the station, at home. Always, Mike seeks him out when he knows Rafael should be within watching distance. "Mike?" Rafael tries again, a little sharper. Still nothing. Rafael licks his lips. "Sweetheart?" he says softly. 

Mike turns towards his voice instantly. "Hi," he says. He turns woodenly and closes the door behind him. "Addy's pregnant," he says.

Rafael's moving instantly. He presses a hand between Mike's shoulderblades and slowly turns Mike to face him. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry," he says. "I'm so sorry."

Mike doesn't meet his eyes. "Sir--" He hiccups, and tears trail down his cheeks. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't come in here like this--"

"Hush, Sweetheart," Rafael interrupts. He thinks for a moment. "Strip down to your undershirt and slacks," he says, making his voice sharp so there is no question it's an order. "Hang up your jacket and shirt and belt and leave your shoes and socks by the rack. I'm going to take care of a few things."

Mike's hands clench and unclench. "We shouldn't, Sir--"

"That's not your decision to make," Rafael says. It's not a card he plays often--taking the decision entirely away from Mike--but right now, he knows it's for the best. Addy's the survivor in their latest case. She'd been assaulted by a family member, and her parents have never believed her. She'd walked into the squadroom with brittle determination and decided Mike was the only person she would talk to. She's thirteen and angry and her single fear was that she'd end up pregnant. Mike's whole heart rests in her hands, and Rafael can't imagine how much he hurts right now. "Strip down," Rafael says. "Then stand there and wait for me to tell you what to do."

Mike closes his eyes and some of the tension leaves his body. The tremor stops. "Yes, Sir," he says and slowly removes his jacket. 

"Very good, Sweetheart," Rafael murmurs as he takes a step back to turn back to survey his office. He takes two of the pillows off the couch and sets them on the floor in front of it. He shoves the coffee table forward to make more room in front of the couch. He gets a bottle of water from the mini fridge, then picks up his legal pad, the two motions he's rebutting, and his pen, and walks back to the couch. He sits down and looks over at Mike, who has stripped down to specification and is standing still by the coat rack. 

"Come here and sit," Rafael says, holding out his hand. 

Mike walks to him, taking his hand before he sinks down on the pillows so he's on Rafael's left side, his head the perfect height to rest on Rafael's leg. He slides an arm around Rafael's legs, fingers tucking up under Rafael's hem and warm against Rafael's sock. He can feel Mike's bracelet as well, and his chest tightens at how much trust Mike gives him.

"I need to finish my work," Rafael says, stroking his fingers through Mike's hair. "And you need some time to process. I want you to sit here and take the time you need. But you have to drink the water I put next to you."

"Yes, Sir," Mike whispers. He presses his face against Rafael's thigh, and Rafael feels tears through the fabric. 

"If you need more than this, you tell me," Rafael says. "Do you understand, Sweetheart?"

"Yes, Sir," Mike whispers again, but it's stronger this time. "Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome, Sweetheart." Rafael combs his fingers through Mike's hair a few more times, then puts his focus back on his work. Mike stays curled up against his leg, running his fingers slowly up and down Rafael's sock. He opens his water one-handed so he doesn't have to let go and drinks it in careful sips. Rafael hums approval and pets Mike's hair again. 

It's a very quiet forty minutes, and the sudden knock on Rafael's door makes them both jump. Before Rafael can say anything, the door opens, and Carisi walks in looking a bit panicked. 

"Hey, Barba. Sorry for the interruption. I know you're up to your ass in motions, but I was--" Sonny stops short as he spots Mike. "There you are. Okay, good. You looked really wrecked when you--" He stops short again as his brain seems to catch up with his mouth and he realizes exactly how they're sitting with each other. 

"Carisi--"

"Fuck. You two are in the middle of something. I'll get out of here," Carisi says before Rafael can say anything else. "Mike, buddy, I'm here if you need me. I'll check on you later." He's gone as quickly as he showed up, the door rattling a bit when it bangs into the frame as he closes it too fast. 

Rafael feels Mike start to tremor again and immediately abandons his work. "Get up here, Sweetheart," he says. 

Mike climbs onto the couch and slumps sideways, eyes tightly shut as he shudders a breath. "Fuck," he whispers. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

"Easy," Rafael murmurs, running a hand up and down Mike's arm. He picks up Mike's arm and presses Mike's palm flat against his chest. "Breathe with me."

Mike keeps swearing, but he presses his palm hard against Rafael's chest when Rafael places his own on Mike's. His heart is jack rabbiting in his chest, but he matches Rafael's breathing with the ease of long practice. 

"Good. That's good, Sweetheart," Rafael says as Mike goes quiet. "That's very good."

Mike shivers and slowly stretches, a clear attempt to feel his body. Rafael rewards him by dipping down and kissing his temple. He touches the back of Mike's hand that's still on his chest, and then tangles his fingers in Mike's bracelet to keep him right there, feeling Rafael's breathing and feeling his heart. 

There's a long moment of silence, and then Mike takes a slow, deep breath and says with very intentional emphasis. "FUCK."

Rafael's ready to respond, but he waits a few seconds to be sure Mike isn't going to talk first. "Sweetheart?" he finally says. 

"FUCK." 

"A little bit, maybe," Rafael replies. He's not surprised when Mike turns on his back and gives him an incredulous look. He'll take it over the panicked swearing and the utter grief from before. "Are you embarrassed?"

"No," Mike says. "No, Sir." His eyes are bright with offense that he would be, and god, Rafael loves him so much. "Sonny's my friend. I haven't told him about who we are to each other, not all the way, but I know he won't be a dick about it. I'm worried about you."

Rafael blinks in surprise. "Me?" 

"What if it'd been someone else? Someone who'd see us like this and think you were--" Mike cuts off and stares at Rafael with deep fear. "I don't ever want anyone to think that you'd hurt me or trick me or that just being a dom is something weird or gross or--"

"Sweetheart," Rafael says. He brushes his thumb over Mike's lower lip when Mike goes quiet. "Anyone who would come in here and see the trust you give me and thinks you'd give me that because I'm an asshole isn't someone I want to be associated with."

"But it could have just happened. I shouldn't have--"

"No," Rafael says, pressing his thumb against the seam of Mike's lips to make sure he stays quiet. "I never want you to feel bad because you needed me and I was here for you. If someone had walked in here and pre-judged the situation at a glance, that's not your fault, and it's not mine. I love you--all of you--and I'd rather have an awkward moment because I was taking care of you than to deny you what you need when I can give it to you."

Mike stares at him for a long moment. He kisses Rafael's thumb and smiles sweetly when Rafael lifts it from his mouth. "I love all of you, too," he says. 

"I'm grateful for that every day," Rafael replies. He rests his hand lightly on Mike's collarbone and leans down to press a kiss to Mike's forehead. "I'm sorry about Addy," he says. 

Mike's breath stutters. "Me, too." He's quiet for a moment, steadying his breathing by himself. Rafael rewards him with a slow stroke along his collarbone. "Can you go home yet?" he asks. 

"Yes," Rafael replies. He's not actually done, but he can email Carmen on the ride home and let her know things are far enough along that she can get started on his rebuttals.

Mike levers himself into a sitting position and stretches, then yawns hugely. He dips down to kiss Rafael's cheek, and then cuddle into his neck for a moment. "I love you, Sir," he says. 

Rafael hums against Mike's temple and holds the back of his neck so he can kiss him there. "I love you, Sweetheart," he replies.

They're quiet as they get their individual things together. Mike gets his shirt and jacket back on, tucking his tie into his pocket as he sits to put on his socks and shoes. 

Rafael leaves his notes and the motions on his blotter, then rinses his coffee cup before he grabs his briefcase and suit jacket. 

"May I?" Mike asks, holding out a hand towards Rafael's briefcase. 

"Always," Rafael replies, handing it over. 

Rafael turns off his lights and locks his office as Mike takes out his phone, no doubt ordering them a car. 

"Five minutes to the car," Mike says, sounding somewhat distracted. "Sonny's sent me a bunch of texts," he says. 

"Do you want to look at them right now?" Rafael asks, as he takes his briefcase back so he can hold Mike's hand. 

"Yeah, I think so," Mike says. 

Rafael pushes the button for the elevator and stays quiet while Mike scrolls through his messages. He's tempted to lean over and read along, but he doesn't. Mike wouldn't care, but Rafael wants him to decide how much to tell him right now. 

"Sonny says sorry for barging in, then sorry for running out, then sorry if I thought he was freaked out because of what he saw."

Rafael snorts in amusement, grateful to hear humor in Mike's voice.

"He says he wants to meet up and talk tomorrow if I'm up for it. And if I'm not, he just wants to meet up anyway because the news today fucking sucked."

"That's nice," Rafael says. 

"Yeah," Mike agrees. 

The elevator opens, and they step on. Rafael presses the button for the lobby. Mike texts Sonny back, then pockets his phone. They ride down to the lobby and walk out of the building in silence. As they stand on the sidewalk waiting for their ride, Mike steps closer to Rafael and slips an arm around his waist, taking Rafael's briefcase back. 

"We're going to have lunch tomorrow," Mike says. "I told Sonny to pick a place."

"Good," Rafael replies. 

"I want to tell him what my bracelet is," Mike says quietly. "How much it means that you gave it to me."

Rafael looks up at Mike's face. Mike is watching him steadily, a bit of apprehension in his eyes but the rest of him relaxed and absolutely trusting. "I'm honored, Sweetheart."

"Me, too, Sir," Mike says and steals a brief, centering kiss as the car pulls up.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic #599! As requested by M! I hope it suits!
> 
> Thank you, Sarah, for the beta!


End file.
